merry christmas daddy!
by kidishcaresh
Summary: this is a must read fic.it's all about how, on christmas, wufei finds out he's about to become a daddy.Really fun and really sweet, hope you like it.Merry Xmas people.


**Hey people, back again. My counterpart and dark side, Megan has decided to help me writing.**

**_Note to self: Never let Megan touch my computer again and keep her away from the sugar. Oh yeah, Kill Megan for this._**** Okay have fun reading this and don't forget to review.**

**Quatre: #walks in very upset# KIDA!!!!(the shorter version of my penname.)**

**Me: #looks up from computer# Uh oh, Quatre are you okay?**

**Quatre: #now angry# She, she's kidnapped Trowa!**

**Me: Uh Quatre, why don't you do the disclaimer for me? Then I'll go safe Trowa.**

**Quatre: Okay, please hurry. We were making the Christmas diner and I need his help!!**

**Me: Eh….. Please excuse me while I go kill Megan, for this. Here's Quatre with the disclaimer!**

**#walks out of the room.# MEGAN!!!!!!!**

**Quatre: #takes out piece of paper# Kida would like to note, that she owns only herself, Megan, her dusty old attic, the dust heaps that can be found there and her best friends Emily and Samantha. Other than that she doesn't own anything. #bows to audience# Have fun reading bye! #Exits through door on his left while humming Christmas tune.**

**(me)**

**"talk"**

**'think'**

**read**

**Chapter 1.**

It was early morning december 24th and the sun shone through the hospital window.

The light made it's way through the small room, over to the hospital-bed.

The small rays of sunlight tickled the nose of the Chinese youth that had fallen asleep in a chair beside the bed.

His raven-black hair, usually held back in a tight ponytail, hung loosely over his shoulders. His head lay on the hospital-bed and his arms lay under his head. The hand of a girl his age, who lay in the bed hooked up to a multitude of devices, was intertwined in his. The youth was dreaming, his face held a fearful expression and he was sweating. The girl on the other hand seemed just fine and smiled in her sleep.

The Chinese youth moved his nose in his sleep, as the rays of sunlight kept tickling him.

Eventually the boy gave in and released the girl's hand to scratch his nose.

After relieving his nose of the annoying itch he returned to his previous position to try and sleep a little longer, only to find the sunlight tickling him again.

Annoyed he got up and closed the blinds, putting an end to the sunlight's torture.

Satisfied he was about to return to the bed, when a soft giggle got his attention.

He stared at the bed where the young girl now sat up and softly giggled.

"Kim???" He whispered in disbelieve, for the girl had been in coma for 2 months.

"Yes?" Said girl answered.

"Kim!!" He now yelled, running over to the bed.

"Kim." He said hugging her as closely as the devises on her would let him.

"Don't use up my name, others want to use it too you know." Kim said laughing.

The boy laughed as he held the girl close to him.

"Wufei?" Asked a voice from the door.

"Yes?" Wufei asked, reluctantly letting go of Kim.

"I……….." The woman began, but stopped when she saw the young girl sitting next to Wufei on the bed.

"Kim?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Hey Sally do you think we……Kim!?" Asked a young red-haired girl as she walked in.

"Well my name sure is popular today, isn't it?" Kim said.

"Kim!?" Came more voices as friends walked into the small room.

"Will you people stop using my name so often. It'll wear." Kim said.

The whole room bursted into laughter.

"So what have I missed? Other then all of you." Kim asked, as she finished her hair.

"Well, not much." Emmy said.

"We decorated HQ for Christmas tomorrow and bought presents and spend time here with you." Duo said cheerily.

"Sally can I go now? I've got to go do something." Kim said softly.

"Well I do have to do a check up first, but when I'm done sure." Sally said.

When said check-up was done, Kim left with the others and told them she'd see them later.

Then they went their separate ways.

**Kim pov (that's me.**** -)**

I took a bus to the mall, from HQ.

I bought Christmas presents for everyone, which wasn't exactly easy but I succeeded in finding something for each of them.

Then I walked past a shop called pre-natal, which is a shop that sales everything for babies from clothes to beds, toys and baby-food and feeding utensils.

I decided to walk through it and pick up some stuff I was going to need, while I wondered how I was going to bring the others the news, of my own pregnancy. I was 7 months pregnant now but you could barely see I was, plus I had been wearing wide clothes to hide my figure. The only one who knew was Sally and she appeared to have kept her mouth firmly shut about it just as I asked her.

I wasn't worried about telling Emmy and Sammy, but when it came to baby's daddy and friends, now that was a different story all together, who knows how they'd react to this.

As I had the things I purchased gift-wrapped, I thought about how I was going to handle this.

I was so busy with thinking of a way to tell them, without getting myself practically killed over going into battle pregnant and not letting them know, that I didn't notice the pink limo that stopped before me until I hit the stupid thing.

"Ow, hey what's the big idea stopping in the middle of the road!?" I yelled.

"Sorry about that, need a lift?" Said a familiar voice.

"Relena? Eh sure." I said, not really having a choice as Peggan was already putting my bags in the trunk of the limo.

So what were you doing out here, Hilde called me an hour ago and told me you had woken up, I was on my way to HQ to see you and now I find you here in the streets shopping." Relena said.

Well Christmas is tomorrow so I went to get presents for the guys and girls. Plus I had some stuff I needed to buy." I said.

"Hm, interesting so what did you buy?" Relena said interested.

"You'll see, tomorrow." I said.

When we got to HQ I felt baby kick and gasped slightly.

Unfortunately Relena heard.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a headache coming up." I lied.

"oh." I exclaimed as baby kicked me again only this time a little harder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Relena asked worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing really." I said, praying that baby would settle down.

"Hey about time you got back. What did you buy a complete house or something?" Emmy joked as Relena and me came into HQ.

"Something like that, so where's this amazing tree of yours that Duo insists I should see?" I asked.

"Right this way." Emmy said.

"Down that hall first door on your right. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go an make up with Duo, for taking his last bar of fudge.**yup here we have bars of fudge, they're about the size of your hand, but very, very rare and very, very, very yummy!!)**

I went to the room Emmy told me the tree was in and found a very beautiful tree there, Duo didn't lie when he said it was the most beautiful tree anyone'll ever see. I put the presents down under the tree, as well as the things I bought for baby.

Who, speaking of which, let me know once more she**Sally told me it was a girl.)** was still in there.

And just then Quatre had to walk in.

"Kim, are you okay." He asked worried as he helped me sit down in a chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the nerves making my stomach do back flips, that's all." I said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's gonna be our first Christmas since we became gundam-pilots and I'm pretty nervous too. Usually this helps calm my stomach." Quatre said, placing his hand on my stomach and rubbing gently.

'Please don't move, please don't move.' I silently prayed, but faith once again turned on me and kicked me in the butt or actually in the stomach.

"Ow, little traitor." I hissed as baby kicked/hit? against Quatre's hand, which made the blond jump in surprise.

Quatre stared at me as I gasped once more.

"Was that what I think it was?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Yep, but don't tell anyone yet, I was going to keep it a secret till tomorrow, but apparently baby doesn't like waiting, or sitting still for that matter. She's seems to be fighting a war in there or something. Ow, hey calm down will you!?" I said fake angry.

"Don't worry I won't say a word, but how do you know so sure she's a girl?" Quatre asked.

"Sally showed me." I said.

"Well, one thing's for sure we'll have a Christmas we'll never forget." Quatre said happily.

"Yep, what do you say to having some tea, I could use a cup." I said and with that we left the tree as it was and headed for the kitchen area for some tea.

The next day was Christmas.

We had a wonderful breakfast together and went out to have fun in the snow.

This was truly a wonderful day, it was my first official white Christmas ever.

We built a snowman and then a snowwoman and a snowbaby to make the family complete.

Quatre, Sally and I smiled at each other. Duo looked at us with confusion in his eyes.

I simply smiled at him and he smiled back before throwing a snowball at me, missing me by a hair.

This started a snowball fight, which lasted the entire afternoon.

After diner we went to the tree and started opening presents.

Most presents from and to the guys were weapons, of course and most of us girls got make up and I got jewellery, as I am allergic to make up, sad huh?

Now I was handing out the last of my gifts.

Emmy got a new wrist watch and she hugged me.

"And the last is for you." I said happily handing Wufei a small package.

Which he opened carefully, while I prayed he got the message, before he'd kill me.

Wufei pulled out a pacifier and everyone stared at me, including Wufei.

"What is this supposed to mean?" He asked unsure.

"Well read the text on it." I said. 'Please get the hint. Oh god why are some man so oblivious!' I screamed in thought as I watched his expression change to surprise.

"What does it say?" Duo asked.

"Daddy is the best. Although I still don't see what…" Wufei said, stopping mid sentence staring at me as I gasped softly, when baby kicked once again.

"I hope for you this means what I hope it means." Wufei said as he looked at me.

"Merry Christmas, daddy." I said.

"What the!? How!? When!?" duo asked confused.

"7 months ago, I didn't know myself until 3 months ago, when Sally told me." I said laughing.

"You mean she knew of this? Does anyone else know about it?" Wufei asked laughing as well.

Quatre raised his hand. "I found out yesterday."

"Ow, hey kungfu kid calm down will you." I said as baby let us know she was there.

Everyone laughed happily and we went to unpack the rest of my presents for baby.

6 day's later, on december 31st baby was born a month and a half early, but very healthy and happy.

It was a girl, no surprise there. She weighed 6 pounds **(that's about 3 kilo's, and the average for a baby.)** and was 19,29 inches long. We decided to ask all of the boys and Sammy and Emmy to be her godparents.

All baby needed now was a name.

I had thought of a name, but I wasn't sure what Wufei would think.

"So has daddy thought of a name for his little girl yet?" I asked Wufei when he walked in two days after baby was born.

"Not really I was to busy studying books on how to be a good parent, did you?" He answered.

"Well, I did think of one, but I wanted your opinion on the matter." I said looking at the baby sleeping gently in my arms.

"What did you have in mind?" Wufei asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could call her Mei-Ran?" I said softly immediately regretting the decision.

Wufei thought about what I said for a long time. I was about to ask him if something was wrong when he looked at the baby and then at me.

"I think that would be a great name for her." He said, hugging me tightly.

**Fini**

**The end**

**Einde**

**Well this is it, another one shot. This will be part of a story I'm working on and which I'll start uploading as soon as I can think of a nice beginning. I have lot's great stories, but I can never think of a good beginning. So it'll take some time but it's coming.**

**Don't forget to review, lot's of reviews means more new chapters and new stories.**

**No reviews means no stories and no new chapters!! .**

**Merry Christmas everyone!!!**


End file.
